Mobile computing devices (or simply “mobile devices”) may run a variety of software applications that extend existing device capabilities and that add new capabilities. Many types of applications are generally available, such as applications for information retrieval, communications and entertainment. Applications may be created by mobile device manufacturers and/or third parties (e.g., application developers), and may be pre-installed by the manufacturer, or may be downloaded and installed by device users.
Users may discover new applications through an interface associated with an on-line application marketplace by browsing a catalog of available applications. Additionally, information about new applications is generally available through advertising, industry reviews, “top 10” and “best” lists, and through word-of-mouth referrals. Upon learning of a new application, users may obtain, install, and use full versions of the applications, or user may access demonstration versions of the application that allow the user to try the application out with or without purchasing. Over time, users may keep applications, upgrade applications (e.g., from a demonstration version to a full version), and may delete applications that are no longer wanted.